I'M NOT FINE WITHOUT YOU SEOKYUONESHOOT
by baby panda hayatie
Summary: Memang tak mudah melupakan seseorang yang telah bertahun-tahun hadir dalam hidup kita. Tapi untuk apa bersatu jika hanya akan saling menyakiti./Straight/ SEOKYU COUPLE/.


Title FF: I'M NOT FINE WITHOUT YOU(SEOKYU)

Genre: Romance

Main Casts:

Cho kyuhyun(super junior)

Seo hyun (SNSD)

Supporting casts:

Lee Donghae

Kim In hye (OC)

Summary :

Memang tak mudah melupakan seseorang yang telah bertahun-tahun hadir dalam hidup kita. Tapi untuk apa bersatu jika hanya akan saling menyakiti.

Annyeong readers... aku author baru. dan ini ff oneshoot pertamaku.

ini ff straight.. so,buat yang para fujo..mian ne, jangan bash aku..

#bungkuk-bungkuk

langsung baca aja yah..

Happy reading

Huh~~~

Sebuah dengusan keras disertai dengan senyuman sinis muncul pada bibir seorang yeoja manis berkacamata tersebut. "Sepertinya memang sudah tidak bisa lagi di pertahankan!".

Kata yeoja itu pada seorang namja tampan berwajah stoic di depannya. Yeoja berkaca mata itu memiliki nama lengkap Seo joo hyun atau yang kerap di sapa seohyun, dan namja yang ada di hadapannya itu bernama lengkap cho kyuhyun atau kyuhyun. Seo hyun dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan tersebut sejak mereka di bangku SMU tingkat akhir,hingga kini saat mereka telah menjadi mahasiswa di SM university.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicarakan lagi?". Ucap kyuhyun seraya menghentikan langkah seohyun yang beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Apa lagi? aku lelah dengan sifatmu yang tidak pernah mau mengerti aku dan selalu sesuka hatimu saja." seohyun menepis pelan genggaman kyuhyun pada lengannya. "Kau selalu berlebihan menjagaku. Tapi kau juga selalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri. Terkadang aku berpikir, apa sebenarnya arti hubungan kita? Kekasih?. Tapi kenapa kau memperlakukanku bukan seperti kekasihmu?. Kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti tawananmu. Kau melarangku melakukan ini dan itu,bahkan kau melarangku untuk bergaul dengan orang di kau sendiri jarang memiliki waktu untukku. Semakin lama semua itu terasa terlalu berlebihan. Sifat cemburumu yang tidak beralasan dan semua kesibukan yang kau miliki semakin membuatku lelah dan sakit. Jadi aku rasa ini jalan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua." Seohyun tak dapat lagi menahan bibirnya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini telah mengganggu hatinya. Perlahan seohyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dengan kata-kata seohyun yang senantiasa berdengung di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini jika akhirnya kau seperti ini?". tanya sahabat seohyun—kim in hye. in hye merasa sangat cemas dengan keadaan seohyun yang menjadi sering melamun bahkan menangis sejak ia memutuskan hubungan dengan kyuhyun satu bulan yang lalu. "Entahlah,tapi kurasa kami butuh waktu untuk instropeksi diri". Jawab seohyun.

"Semua terserah padamu, aku hanya mengingatkan saja karena aku cemas melihat kalian berdua". Ucap in hye seraya menepuk bahu seohyun pelan dan dibalas senyuman oleh seohyun. "Ya sudah,ayo kita pulang! Kau tidak ada kelas lagi kan?". Seohyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban lalu mengikuti in hye yang telah beranjak lebih dulu.

Bruukk~~

Karena pikiran seohyun yang memang sedang tidak fokus membuatnya tanpa sengja menabrak seseorang. Sedikit terkejut,karena orang yang seohyun tabrak adalah mantan pacarnya sendiri—kyuhyun. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika rasa terkejut juga menghinggapi namja tampan berwajah stoic tersebut. namun dengan secepat mungkin kyuhyun menutupinya dengan langsung meninggalkan seohyun tanpa satu katapun. Seohyun merasa sedikit perih pada dadanya saat menatap punggung namja tampan itu.

"Gwaencanha?" tanya in hye sedikit khawatir melihat wajah murung sahabatnya tersebut. seohyun hanya mengangguk kecil lantas melangkah mendahului in hye yang masih memasang wajah cemasnya.

Suara dentuman musik,aroma alkohol yang menyengat dan lampu ruangan yang sedikit remang-remang. Di sinilah kini kyuhyun dan sepupunya—lee donghae tengah berada. Di sebuah club malam terkenal di seoul. Tampak sebuah gelas berukuran sedang dengan beberapa butir es batu dan sebuah botol minuman bertuliskan wiski sedang menemani mereka atau lebih tepatnya menemani namja bernama kyuhyun itu. Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kebiasaan baru sepupunya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Donghae tahu benar apa penyebab kyuhyun menjadi sering mabuk-mabukan seperti ini. tapi donghae merasa tak habis pikir dengan sepupunya itu. dia pikir semua akan selesai hanya dengan mabuk-mabukan dan mempermainkan wanita. Mempermainkan wanita? Yah,itu salah satu dari kebiasaan kyuhyun yang baru. Akhir-akhir ini kyuhyun sering tampak menggandeng yeoja-yeoja yang berbeda setiap harinya.

"Geumanhae kyuhyun~ah! Kau sudah mabuk. Sebaiknya kita pulang!". Donghae mencoba menghalangi tangan kyuhyun yang akan meminum wiski itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dengan kasar kyuhyun menepis tangan donghae lantas meneguk minuman itu dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku tidak mabuk hyung!",sentak kyuhyun pada donghae yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau tahu hyung,tadi sore aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?sakit hyung,sakit, sangat sakit". Kyuhyun berucap seraya meremas dada bagian kirinya.

"Cukup! Kau sudah mabuk kyu!". Dengan paksa donghae merampas gelas yang ada di genggaman kyuhyun lantas menyeret kyuhyun keluar dari club tersebut. dengan susah payah donghae memapah tubuh mabuk kyuhyun yang memang memiliki postur lebih besar dan tinggi darinya menuju mobil mereka.

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan helain rambut seorang yeoja cantik berkacamata yang tengah asik membaca sebuah buku. Wajah kalemnya tetap tampak anggun dan modis meski ia menggunakan kacamata. Yeoja itu adalah seohyun, saat ini seohyun tengah menyendiri di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon besar yang berada di taman belakang kampusnya.

"Apakau punya waktu ? ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan". Sebuah suara memecah keheningan di sekitar seohyun. Seohyun mendongakkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya. Seohyun mengangguk tanda iya. Orang tersebut duduk tepat di samping seohyun. Orang itu adalah donghae sepupu kyuhyun dan juga mahasiswa di SM university ini.

"Ada apa?". Seohyun bertanya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Tatapannya lurus kedepan.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya jika aku terlalu ikut campur urusan kalian. Tapi aku tidak tahan melihat kalian seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja pada kyuhyun. Yang aku lihat kalian sama-sama tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja saat ini. meski aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu,tapi terlihat dari matamu jika kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. aku rasa kalian masih saling mencintai,lantas mengapa harus memilih untuk seperti ini." seohyun hanya diam mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari lawan bicaranya.

"Apalagi si bodoh itu, dia benar-benar menyedihkan. Setiap hari kerjaannya berganti-ganti pasangan dan mabuk-mabukan saja." lanjut donghae

"Aku akui, aku memang masih mencintainya. Dan memang tak mudah melupakan seseorang yang telah bertahun-tahun hadir dalam hidup kita . Tapi untuk apa kami bersatu jika pada akhirnya kami hanya akan saling menyakiti. Aku rasa ini yang terbaik untuk kami. Agar kami bisa saling instropeksi diri." Seohyun melepaskan kacamata yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya lantas memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"aku duluan yah". Seohyun tersenyum pada donghae sebelum melangkah pergi dari taman tersebut. seohyun melangkah keluar menuju gerbang gedung universitas ini.

"_**Tuhan,apa yang harus kulakukan?kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?dan kenapa dia harus berubah menjadi seperti itu?"**_. batin seohyun sambil memejamkan kedua mata indahnya seraya menengadahkan kepalanya mencoba menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya. Begitu banyak hal yang berputar-putar di pikirannya saat ini. tanpa terduga setitik air mata lolos dari kedua matanya yang sedang terpejam tersebut. dadanya terasa begitu sesak saat mendengar cerita donghae tentang namja yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

Perlahan seohyun membuka kedua matanya memandang langit malam di hadapannya. Langit malam yang penuh dengan ribuan bintang sebagai hiasan. Pemandangan yang sungguh indah. Namun belum sanggup sekedar membuat bibir seohyun tersenyum. Seohyun menatap hamparan bintang yang bersinar terang di atas sana dengan air mata yang terus saja turun membasahi parasnya.

"_**Begitu banyak kenangan yang tak mungkin bisa kulupakan dalam sekejap. Bahkan garis wajahmu masih saja setia menari dalam pikiran dan setiap malam tidurku. Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois dan selalu bersikap seolah aku bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa hadirmu. Jujur aku tak pernah baik-baik saja sejak hari itu."**_ lirih seohyun masih dalam posisinya, berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan menikmati hembusan demi hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Ddrrttt...dddrrrttt...dddrrrttt

Eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari  
Eodiro ganeunji amudo moreujiman  
Eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari  
Heeojin moseup idaero..

Sebuah lagu dengan musik lembut mengalun dari ponsel seohyun yang berada di atas sebuah meja kecil. Seohyun menoleh sebentar ke arah ponselnya lantas melangkah mendekati meja tersebut. "Donghae?" gumam seohyun heran saat melihat nama yang tertera pada layar poselnya tersebut.

"Yeobeoseyo~~" sapa seohyun pada sang penelpon.

"Apa?".lirih seohyun disertai air mata yang semakin deras mengucur dari sudut matanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanya seohyun pada dua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Seohyun~ah" lirih in hye sahabat seohyun sekaligus kekasih dari donghae sepupu kyuhyun.

"Jawab aku!"tuntut seohyun sedikit keras.

**Flashback on**

"Kyu ayo kita pulang!". Donghae mencoba mengajak kyuhyun untuk pulang karena kondisi kyuhyun yang telah mabuk berat. Namun kyuhyun terus saja menolak ajakan donghae. Kyuhyun yang sedang mabuk berat menjadi benar-benar lepas kendali sampai-sampai dia menggoda seorang yeoja yang sedang lewat di dekatnya.

"Hei,lepaskan! Kau gila yah!" bentak yeoja yang lengannya sedang di genggam kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar sudah melupakan aku rupanya? Kenapa kau tega padaku seohyunie~?". Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya. Bahkan kyuhyun mencoba untuk memeluk yeoja itu hingga sebuah hantaman membuatnya tersungkur.

Bruukk~~

"Dasar pemabuk gila!apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku". Geram seorang namja yang ternyata kekasih dari yeoja tersebut. donghae segera menghampiri kyuhyun mencoba membantu kyuhyun bangun.

"Aaku mohon maafkan sepupuku,dia sedang tidak sadar". Donghae mencoba meminta maaf pada sepasang kekasih itu,namun tiba-tiba kyuhyun mengambil botol minuman di dekatnya dan mencoba untuk memukul namja tersebut. namun belum sempat botol itu mengenai namja itu,kyuhyun telah lebih dulu mendapat pukulan pada perutnya. Donghae mencoba menghalangi namja itu yang ingin menghajar kyuhyun namun donghaepun berakhir dengan dipukuli oleh teman-teman namja itu.

"KYU~~~~" jerit donghae saat melihat namja itu menusuk perut kyuhyun dengan sebuah pisau lipat. Donghae hanya bisa menitihkan air matanya saat melihat itu,karena langkahnya tengah ditahan oleh teman namja itu.

"Jangan pernah macam-macam di daerah kekuasaanku". Seru namja yang telah menusuk kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang pingsan.

**Flashback off**

"Ini semua salahku". Seohyun jatuh terduduk bersamaan dengan jatuhnya butiran air mata dari mata sembabnya. "Ini salahku". Seohyun terus saja bergumam menyalahkan sirinya sendiri.

Donghae yang tidak tega melihat seohyun seperti itu mencoba membantu seohyun untuk bangkit dari posisinya.

"Bukan, ini bukan salahmu. Ini sudah menjadi bagian dari takdir yang telah tuhan gariskan untuk kalian." Ucap donghae menenangkan yeoja yang sangat sepupunya cintai tersebut.

"Tapi semua ini tak akan terjadi jika aku tidak egois." Seohyun masih beranggapan jika dialah penyebab semua hal yang menimpa kyuhyun.

"Bukan hanya kau yang egois,tapi kyuhyun juga. Untuk saat ini bukan saatnya untuk mencari siapa yang salah. Tapi sekaranglah saatnya untuk memperbaiki apa yang terjadi antara kalian". Kali ini in hye yang angkat suara.

"Temuilah dia! Dan perbaiki semuanya dari awal." Donghae tersenyum kecil seraya menyentuh bahu seohyun lembut mencoba memberi kekuatan pada gadis itu.

Ceklekk~~

"Seohyunie~~" seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiri seohyun yang masih terpaku di depan pintu ruang inap kyuhyun.

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae ahjumma,Ini semua salahku" seohyun berucap lirih dalam pelukan yeoja yang berstatus eomma kyuhyun tersebut.

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak salah. Ahjumma tahu perasaanmu saat itu." seru eomma kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah seohyun. Selama ini hubungan seohyun dan keluarga kyuhyun cukup baik,bahkan saat mereka berpisah bulan lalu. kedua orangtua kyuhyun sangat menyayangi seohyun layaknya putri mereka sendiri. Dan mereka pun tak pernah menyalahkan seohyun saat memutuskan hubungan dengan kyuhyun karena mereka tahu jika memang kyuhyunlah yang memancing kelelahan dari seohyun.

"Seohyunie...seohyunie..." terdengar sebuah gumaman dari bibir kyuhyun yang tengah tak sadarkan diri tersebut. betapa sesaknya dada seohyun saat mendengar kyuhyun menyebut namanya walau dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia terus menyebut namamu sayang." ujar nyonya cho lembut. Perlahan seohyun menghampiri ranjang di mana tubuh namja tampan itu berbaring tak berdaya. Untuk kesekian kalinya butiran air mata jatuh dari kedua mata indah seohyun. Kini pikirannya dipenuhi rasa sesal atas keputusannya saat itu. Seohyun duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di samping kanan ranjang kyuhyun. Dengan lembut digenggamnya tangan mantan kekasihnya yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya.

"Kyunie~ ini aku seohyun, cepatlah bangun kyunie~. Aku mohon bukalah matamu,jangan buat aku takut lebih dari ini. maafkan atas semua keegoisanku selama ini." seohyun mencium tangan lemah kyuhyun sambil terus terisak.

Sudah tiga hari,kyuhyun masih saja setia menutup matanya. Dan sudah tiga hari pula seohyun tak mau beranjak dari posisinya.

"Seohyunie~~ pulanglah sayang! orangtuamu pasti cemas. Apalagi kau belu makan sejak tiga hari yang lalu." nyonya cho merasa tidak tega melihat kondisi seohyun yang seperti ini.

"Ani ahjumma, aku tidak lapar. Dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kyuhyun. Aku ingin menemaninya hingga ia sadar". Seohyun tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya.

*Skip time*

Karena terlalu lelah menangis,akhirnya seohyun ketiduran dengan posisi kepala bersandar pada pinggiran ranjang kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan kyuhyun.

Eungghhh~~

Terdengar sebuah lenguhan lemah dalam ruang inap kyuhyun. Suara tersebut berasal dari bibir seorang cho kyuhyun. perlahan-lahan tampak kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun merasa lengan sebelah kanannya menjadi berat,seperti ada yang menindihnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kanannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ,melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya tengah tertidur dengan posisi kepala menindih lengannya. Sebuah senyuman tulus muncul saat melihat seohyun berada di sampingnya. Namun seketika senyuman itu memudar tergantikan raut wajah cemas melihat mata seohyun yang bengkak.

Dengan lembut kyuhyun mengusap kepala seohyun dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas. Seohyun yang merasa terusik akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Seohyun mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sembab seperti anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah seohyun tersebut.

"Kyunie?kau sudah sadar?" tanya seohyun sedikit terkejut karena kyuhyun tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanda iya.

"Maafkan aku kyunie..maaf atas keegoisanku". Untuk kesekian kalinya seohyun menangis. Dia terus mengucapkan kata maaf dengan diiringi air mata.

"Ssstt.. uljima! Ini semua bukan salahmu." Lirih kyuhyun sembari menghapus air mata dari wajah gadis yg sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu kyunie. Aku tidak baik-baik saja tanpamu. Aku..a..kku.. ucapan seohyun karena kyuhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir seohyun.

"Kemarilah! Peluk aku!" ujar kyuhyun seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Jangan pernah salahkan dirimu sayang! aku sadar jika aku telah menyakitimu saat itu. hanya saja terlalu sulit untukku menyadarinya hingga aku tenggelam dalm hal-hal yang bersifat sementara. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Dan akan tetap selamanya mencintaimu Seo joo hyun." Kyuhyun mengelus kepala seohyun dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Aku janji akan mencoba lebih mengerti dirimu. Aku janji!". Seohyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dalan pelukan kyuhyun. pelukan yang sangat mereka rindukan. Kehangatan yang sempat hilang kini telah kembali lagi.

"Saranghaeyo kyunie~"

Na do saranghaeyo seohyunie~"

_**manusia diciptakan berpasangan **_

_**agar manusia bisa saling melengkapisatu sama lain.**_

_**karena tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing.**_

THE END


End file.
